lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast's Obsession
Sergeant Benson's nightmare continues when William Lewis escapes from prison. Summary The sadistic William Lewis escapes from prison, arbitrarily killing as he goes. Concerned for Benson's safety, a security detail is assigned to her 24/7, but it doesn't take long for Lewis to get her back where he left off. With time running out, Benson must decide how much she's willing to sacrifice in order to save the life of a child. Plot It begins with Bronwyn Freed, the jury forewoman from Lewis' trial, baking cupcakes. She visits Lewis is prison and gives him the cupcakes. She believes him to be innocent and is apparently seeing him. While in his cell, Lewis appears to suffer from an attack, evidence by him clutching his chest. The scene takes us to where Lewis's previous episode ended, him being transported to the hospital on a gurney. At the hospital Lewis has killed a police officer guarding his hospital room and raped and hung his nurse. Lewis steals the nurse's phone and car. He sends Olivia a video message from the phone stating that he misses her. Lt. Murphy, now assigned to take command of SVU, orders Olivia 24/7 protection until Lewis is recaptured. SVU discovers that Lewis went to the home of Janice Cole. He murders Janice, rapes her older daughter Lauren, and kidnaps her younger daughter Amelia. SVU arrives and rescues Lauren. Lauren tells Olivia that Lewis wanted not only Lauren to tell Olivia of the details of how he violated but to tell the media the truth about the trial. Eventually, under duress, Olivia confess on live tv that she lied at Lewis's trial. In the trial, she claimed that Lewis broke free so she beat him in self-defense. But the truth is that she beat him nearly to death while he was still handcuffed to the bed. Lewis texts Olivia from a restaurant bathroom demanding her to come find him alone in order to save Amelia. Olivia sneaks away from her protection and meets up with Lewis. Olivia, at gun point, is forced to get rid of her gun and phone. He hands cuffs her and he takes to where he has Amelia held. SVU eventually tracks them down. But by then, Lewis, unsatisified that Olivia did not beg or show signs of fear when he attempts to rape her, changes the game to Russian Roulette. In front of Ameila and through a radio, he forces everyone to witness the game. After the first five rounds, of a six chamber gun, to which Lewis already has turned making the final chamber Olivia's turn, he makes everyone believe Olivia will take the bullet. But instead he tells her this is the last thing she will see and think about when she dies and shoots himself in the head. The episode ends with Olivia in shock and her face covered in his blood. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba (credit only) Recurring Cast * Pablo Schreiber as William Lewis * Alex Hernandez as Carlos "O.G." Hernandez * Donal Logue as Lieutenant Declan Murphy * Sarah Bisman as Bronwyn Freed-Wilkins * Sarah Street as Dr. Janice Cole * Renee Elise Goldsberry as Defense Attorney Martha Marron * Curt Bouril as Detective Carlson * Nikki Estridge as Detective Delano * Lily Pilblad as Amelia Cole * Matt Wood as Officer Kenneth Parker * Mario D'Leon as C.O. Jerez Guest Cast * Natalie Racoosin as Lauren Cole * Shiya Ribowsky as Dr. Abraham * Oberong K.A. Adjepong as Nwankwo References :Declan Murphy Olivia: You can't be in charge of a manhunt when you are the target of the man you are hunting. ---- :William Lewis: Olivia This is the last thing you're going to think about before you die. The last thing you're going to see... himself in the head, killing himself ---- Quotes Episode quotes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes